The present invention relates to infant strollers that can be coupled in tandem relationship for cojoint movement and decoupled for independent movement.
Strollers for transporting two infants at a time are generally available in two categories. First, a dedicated fixed stroller structure wherein two seat areas are in permanent side-by-side relation as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,106 to Shamie. Such structures do not permit the infants to move in separate paths and cannot be separated if only a single infant is being transported. Second, separable individual strollers that are coupled together to form a tandem unit and may be decoupled when only single infant transport is desired. Examples of such tandem coupling approaches are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,938 to Redmond et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,121 to Fraynd et al. These coupling systems for joining two strollers have used elongated releasable clamps to couple the strollers. The resulting width of such designs generally is greater than standard door widths limiting the utility thereof. Moreover, the clamping devices are bulky and not conveniently stored during separate operation of the strollers. Further, when the strollers are closely coupled, the inner pivoting adjacent front wheels can interfere with each other during steering movement resulting in impaired maneuverability.
The present invention provides a releasable coupling system for umbrella type strollers wherein separate strollers may be readily connected for tandem operation, and quickly separated for independent operation. Therein, a coupling system is provided wherein one wheel assembly of the strollers is provided with a hinged wheel assembly movable from a locked normal ground engaging position for independent operation to a raised tethered position wherein the stroller can be placed in close juxtaposition with other stroller and coupled thereto thereby allowing closer positioning of the strollers and avoiding steering interference between otherwise adjacent wheels. The strollers are provided with an interengaging support pin that provides longitudinal coupling between the frames and vertically supports the stroller with the raised wheel. A pair of releasable snap-on coupling clips pivotally connected with one of the frames is engaged with the other of the frames for providing lateral coupling during tandem operation. The resulting assembly is laterally compact permitting tandem travel through convention doorways. The strollers may be separated, without tools or removal and stowing of parts, wherever separate travel of the strollers is desired.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a simplified system for coupling separate infant strollers for tandem movement.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tandem stroller that can be separated into individual units for independent movement quickly and without specialized tools.
A further object of the invention is to provide a stroller assembly wherein two strollers can be longitudinally and laterally coupled in compact lateral relation for tandem movement and quickly decoupled for independent movement.